


Just Live This Time With Caution, I'll Make Sure You'll be Fine

by baitstan



Series: tommy is a traumatized child [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i just need to fill this up bc i can't tag, ignore the tags this is not an rpf, jack and niki want to kill tommy, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno wants to protect tommy, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitstan/pseuds/baitstan
Summary: Tommy is responsible for the fall of both L'Manberg and the lives of Jack and Niki. They want to get their own back (in other words, they want to take Tommy's final life) and after many failed attempts, they finally decide to get The Blade on their side. But Alas, the seemingly emotionless anarchist pig truly does care for his younger brother.(title from "theseus - technoblade's theme" by precious jewel amor)
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Technoblade, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tommy is a traumatized child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	Just Live This Time With Caution, I'll Make Sure You'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubbostan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbostan/gifts).



> jack said the other day that they want to get technoblade on their side after the nuke plan failed and i am an absolute sucker for tommy & techno brother stuff so here we go!!
> 
> this is lowkey a scrap but so is everything i write so it's okay
> 
> theseus is such a banger pls listen to it!! precious jewel amor has written a ton of smp songs and i love them so much?? even if some of them make me cry :D
> 
> also!! there are other smp songwriters who i highly recommend like kanaya, amanda fagan, derivakat and spirental to name a few. if you find yourself with any free time pls go and listen to their songs i am literally begging you
> 
> anyways, here you go :)

Nothing had worked. The “Nuke Plan”, as Jack had decided to name it, had failed, and that was the final straw. He and Niki had tried to take Tommy’s final life more times than they could count, but the little bastard unknowingly escaped his own death every single time.

They felt no remorse for the crimes they were committing. After everything he had put them through, the fall of L’Manberg being the most notable, the two (barely) adults were upset, angry, lost… they just wanted their home back. The nation they fought for. The nation they lost, because Tommy couldn’t get those fucking discs out of his mind.

Through their many failed attempted murders, it became apparent to them that this was something that simply couldn’t be done alone. It was time to ask for some help - and why would they ask anyone other than the most powerful person in the entire server?

Yeah, that’s right, Technoblade. Technoblade, TommyInnit’s eldest brother. Technoblade, the anarchist pig. Technoblade, the villain. Look, his name doesn’t matter, they just knew he was their key to getting rid of the horrible, horrible boy they’d fought alongside ever since the War for Independence. 

During Wilbur’s Presidency, Tommy was such a sweet kid. He was kind, he was loyal, he was helpful, and all of his good attributes cancelled out his impulsiveness and selfishness. They barely saw anything wrong with him and they were more than happy to fight with him, to fight  _ for _ him.

But now? He was selfish. He complained so much about Tubbo exiling him from L’manberg months ago, yet he  _ still  _ failed to realise that it was on his own accord. It was his own fault, Tommy was to blame. In the end, everything came down to Tommy and those damned discs.

Many plans and meetings with Niki later, Jack had finally come to the conclusion that they had to let someone in on their wrongdoings. There was no way Tubbo would help, Wilbur was dead… perhaps they could manipulate Ghostbur? He seemed pretty oblivious, after all. Almost everybody on the SMP had some sort of connection with Tommy, and although the obvious choice would be Dream, there was no way he would kill the one he wanted to torture and manipulate, because what fun would that be?

After a lot of careful thinking, they finally came to the decision that Technoblade was their best bet. The last time he interacted with Tommy, that they knew of, was on Doomsday, and by no means were they on good terms. Hell, Jack still hadn’t forgiven Technoblade for taking his own final life - but he had to look past that for the sake of keeping everyone else safe from Tommy. They didn’t know it, but as long as he was around they were in danger of losing everything.

Jack had already been in contact with Technoblade through letters, and he’d agreed to meet up with him in Niki’s base to discuss the “plans”, he purposefully worded it ominously enough to spike Technoblade’s curiosity.

Both Niki and Jack waited around for him nervously, wondering when he was going to turn up. They’d agreed to meet at midday when the sun was at its highest point, but Technoblade was nowhere to be seen. Even though the issue could be as simple as Jack giving out the wrong coordinates, they began to worry - what if everybody suddenly knew about their plans? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Jack knew what he was doing was morally wrong. He had no idea of the vile things Dream did to Tommy in exile, nor did he really care, but he was aware of the fact that Tommy was but a child. And it’s wrong to kill a child. But surely it’s okay if said child is putting everybody else in danger, right?

Jack's internal conflict was disturbed by a relatively tall pink-haired figure tromping down the cobblestone stairs. As his worries floated away, the nervous pit in his stomach intensified as new thoughts settled in. Technoblade was by far the most powerful out of everybody, he had the power to kill him in a single hit. Again. If they fucked this up, they were gone for good.

“Hello.” Technoblade greeted bluntly, looking down to the two who stood before him. The height difference was comical, really. 

“Technoblade!” Jack said energetically, trying to mask his nervousness while Niki stayed quiet, softly nodding at him as a sign of encouragement.

“Look, I don’t like you. Just get on with what you want me to do or I’m out.”

  
“Right, right. Of course. So, we have a plan,” Jack started, second guessing whether this was truly a good idea or not. Come on, they already had Badboyhalo on their side now, what if he was enough and he was just causing unnecessary work for somebody else? What if Technoblade thought he was being used again? He already made it clear that he didn’t like Jack. They were so fucked. “You’re aware of the whole Tommy situation with the discs, surely?”

“Mhm.” Technoblade’s answers were short and emotionless, not a good sign.

“And you’re aware of all the trouble and grief he’s caused everyone?”

“Wouldn’t put it like that, but carry on.”

“Well we were thinking, if he’s on his last life and he’s, well, a  _ danger  _ to everyone… we could do something about it. Assuming you understand what I’m getting at here, you know.” Technoblade looked to Jack with a blank expression, almost certain he must’ve heard something incorrectly.

  
“What he’s trying to say is, we want to kill him.” Niki bravely spoke up, and Technoblade’s face fell. He felt as if something like this would happen soon, he knew his little brother was in danger.

It’s not that he particularly liked Tommy. He was far too loyal to L’Manberg and their third brother for his own good, and the discs screwed up a lot of things for everyone. But he couldn’t bring himself to harm the poor kid. While he was staying at his house, Tommy had explained what Dream put him through in exile, and he could see the pain and fear in his eyes - he knew straight away that this wasn’t the bubbly, bright TommyInnit he grew up with. This wasn’t his little brother.

Wilbur had changed him for the worse, but after all, they were both his family and he loved them. It took a lot to forgive Phil for murdering his twin, but there was no point in dwelling on the past now. He kept himself calm and composed despite the urge inside him to lash out in an attempt to kill them before they harmed Tommy, the sentiment of “violence is the only universal language” clear in his mind.

“No.” He answered simply, turning away. Jack and Niki turned to each other for a second, their eyes widening and their worst nightmares coming true. Shit. Jack tried his best to convince Technoblade to change his mind and join them, but he was having none of it.

“I said no.” He raised his voice slightly, whipping his head round and turning to face Jack again. “I already didn’t like you Manifold, but this is too far. You will not lay a single hand on that kid, you hear me?  _ Not one fucking fingerprint _ .” Jack nodded out of pure fear, very aware of the fact that his life was currently in danger. “And if I find out you’ve done something to him, you’re dead. The both of you.” Technoblade didn’t wait to hear a response before walking back up the stairs and out of the base, starting his journey home.

While Jack and Niki panicked about their next moves and the fact that their plans could now be leaked to everybody in the entire server, Technoblade decided to check up on L’Manberg before he entered the Nether Portal. He wasn’t here for the nation, no. He was here because this was his last memory of his now very broken family.

The Egg sat at the bottom of the huge crater surrounded by the Bloodvines which were now wrapped around almost every inch of every building, and it filled him with some sort of rage. Not the type of rage he just felt when speaking to Jack and Niki, but a sort of resentment towards himself. He didn’t care that he’d blown up L’Manberg and sided with Dream, if anything he was glad he did; the government was extremely corrupt. But now he had no memories of Wilbur whatsoever, and no memories of Tommy. 

Of course he still saw Phil on a regular basis, but he never saw Tommy anymore. The last time he ever saw him was on Doomsday, when they ended in a very serious argument. He had to seem as if he was mad when he caught Tommy stealing his things, but Technoblade really was happy to see his younger brother again and in a better state than he had been previously. He regretted it as much as he didn’t want to admit, and he just hoped he’d got through to Jack and Niki enough that Tommy would be safe.

It was down to him to protect his family, and he would do whatever it took to keep them out of harm’s reach.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna do another one like this but not really with sam and puffy because,,,only rational adults on the smp wanting to protect the children?? yes pls content thanks


End file.
